A Very Wammy Christmas
by KatzaManson
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot involving the loveable Wammy boys. Enjoy


A Very Wammy Christmas

**Christmas Eve 2003. The Wammy house:**

**

* * *

  
**

The large living room was decorated in it's best Christmas decorations. A tree that was almost as high as the ceiling was decorated with a various assortment of ornaments, tinsle, and colored lights. On the fire-place mantel were four stockings with the initials L, M, M, and N. It was obvious who's stocking was who's. The one marked L was filled with various sweets and packaged cake like snacks. One of the M initialed stockings was filled with an assortment of chocolate and the other had different Gameboy Advance SP games in it. The last one which was marked N had a variety of small toys and figurines inside it. The four boys also had an abundance of presents arranged by size and by name.

It was very late, almost three in the morning, and most the people in the house were asleep save three. L was upstairs in his room, figuring that he would spend Christmas in England before he went to Japan to finish the Kira case. A fourteen year old Mello and a thirteen year old Matt on the other hand were sneaking downstairs.

"Why are you dragging me down here Mello?" Matt asked without looking up from his gameboy.

"Because! You said you'd freaking help me do this earlier." Mello growled, the beeping of the game getting on his nerves to the point where he grabbed the game and shut it off then shoved it in his jeans front pocket.

"HEY! You didn't even let me save, man!" Matt said a little to loudly.

Mello hissed at him to keep his voice down and the blonde lead the red-head into the living room where they both had wide grins on their faces at the number of presents that were under the tree for each of them. The older of the two opened up the black garbage bag he had in his hand and started by taking Near's stocking off the fireplace's mantle and dropping it none-to-gently into the garbage bag.

"Help me out with the big ones, Matt."

"I dunno man. I got a bad feeling about this." The younger boy said to the older on as he rubbed his upper right arm with his left hand nervously. This earned him a glare from the blonde who put the bag on the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry Mello, you know how it is. Can I have my gameboy back? I gotta get back to the boss I was about to beat before you turned it off on me."

"Ugh! Fine take your stupid gameboy." Mello took the hand-held gaming system out of his pocket and tossed it at Matt who caught it and left the room. Mello could hear the beeping of the game disappearing up the stairs. Rolling his eyes he went back to what he was doing. He knelt down in front of the tree and continued to put Near's presents into the black garbage bag.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Near woke up to the beeping passing his room and hushed whispers going down the stairs. Sitting up in his bed he listened and smiled a little hearing Mello and Matt's voices downstairs. The youngest of the three successors layed back in his bed and listened while he twirled a strand of white hair around his right index finger. It was a few minutes later he heard the beeping pass his door again but he still heard shuffling downstairs.

Near waited patiently until he heard a muffled yell and a small chuckle escaped the small boys lips as he pulled the covers back over his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Christmas Morning:**

Watari and L were talking in the kitchen about the plans for their departure for Japan the next day when they heard yelling and laughter coming from the living room. They gave each other a curious look and went to find out what was happening. When they got there Matt was on the floor in hysterics, Near was standing in the door-way with his hand over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter, and Mello was cursing and yelling at the both of them. It looked like he had been horribly wrapped up in a very tacky spongebob printed wrapping paper and pink ribbon.

Near had known Mello would try to pull something like this, as he did almost every year but the adults always stopped him and Near never got to see his trap get set off. This year though, this year he was able to witness the genius of his trap. He had set it up so if Mello picked up a certain present of his that a lever would lift up and set off a chain of other levers hidden around the room and in doing so the wires on the ground would lift up and wrap him up in the wrapping paper and ribbons tight enough where he wouldn't be able to get out without being un-wrapped. Near also had known that Mello wouldn't risk alerting someone to the fact that he was doing so by turning on the light so the plan worked out perfectly for the little white-haired boy.

"I fucking hate you Near! I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I get out of this thing!!" Mello threatened which made Matt howl with laughter. Even Watari and L chuckled at this. Though to Near's dissapointment it was L who un-wrapped Mello but Watari protected the twelve year old from the older boy's wrath.

"Come on now, no fighting. It's Christmas. I'll go make you all something to eat. You boys get along while I do that." Watari said and gave L a look to try to keep them from killing each other, namely Mello and Near.

L looked at Mello after Watari left and frowned slightly at the bag that had Near's presents spilled out on the floor from where the teen had dropped it in surprise. "You should put those back where they belong." He said as he sat in his usual position in the chair nearest the Christmas Tree.

Grumbling various threats and curses while glaring at the small white-haired boy the blonde chocolate lover reluctantly did what he was told by the eldest member of the Wammy's orphans. He sloppily put the presents back and sat next to Matt who had finally calmed down from his earlier laughing fit.

L handed out presents one by one to the boys after allowing them to go through their stockings. A small smile played at the mans lips at the sight of the boys happy faces as they opened up their presents. He was even pleasantly surprised at some of the presents that he had received also.

Despite how the day had started for Mello it was a very good Christmas in the Wammy House.

* * *

**Well there it is, my little one-chapter Christmas for the Wammy boys. Hope you all enjoyed and Merry Christmas to everyone who read this. **


End file.
